


studio interruptions

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [26]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Youngjae comes home a little earlier than expected. Well. He certainly doesn't expect to walk in on this.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	studio interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> i hate being sick

“Jaebeom,” he murmurs into his boyfriend’s lips where they’re pressed against the wall of the recording booth, “I’m not sure we should be doing this in here—?” Jinyoung has to stop speaking because Jaebeom’s grip on his thigh suddenly becomes much tighter. “Jaebeom!”

“Please stop talking,” is the only reply he receives before the air is being kissed out of his lungs. Jinyoung gives as good as he gets, the little voice magnified in his head that tells him _it’s okay, it’s Jaebeom’s studio, no one is allowed to come in anyway_. It’s not the voice of reason, but Jinyoung ignores it in favour of wrapping his leg around Jaebeom’s waist, feeling much closer. His head hits the wall when Jaebeom grinds against him, and he lets out a little whine. They’re both panting by now. _I don’t even care if anyone sees,_ Jinyoung thinks hazily. 

His boyfriend huffs in triumph, and Jinyoung has half a mind to push him away for it, but the next thing he feels is Jaebeom’s fingers clumsily unbuttoning his jeans, so he latches onto his neck, shivering at Jaebeom’s growl. 

“Have I ever told you,” he muttered, “that your thighs are fucking amazing?” And as if in support, he runs his hands up and down. Jinyoung presses his lips harder against Jaebeom’s skin to stifle his groan when those hands find his ass. 

“You—I don’t think so,” he grits out. 

Jaebeom never does manage to get his clothes off, because just then they hear, “Ah, that was a little rough, let’s take it from the top.”

They jump apart, Jinyoung’s leg falling heavily to the ground. Jaebeom’s face darkens in the split second that they still face each other, pissed that someone was in his studio and had the gall to interrupt them, _who is it—_

“Youngjae!” Jaebeom’s anger melts away at once. Jinyoung tenses, eyes darting over the new face. So this was Youngjae. Jaebeom’s best friend. And this is the impression he’s made. _Fuck_.

The man behind the glass doesn’t look impressed—he doesn’t look particularly threatening, but that doesn’t change the power this man holds over him. After all, best friends do come first, don’t they? Jaebeom tugs him out of the booth, Jinyoung trying his best to button his jeans before they’re out in the open. 

“Why are you back so soon?” Jaebeom asks, a little accusing, but still surges forward to give Youngjae a hug. “You said you wouldn’t be back until the weekend?” Despite Jinyoung’s anxiety, he’s curious about the dynamics between these two, whether they’re similar to the one he has with Jackson.

Youngjae shoves him away, a cross look on his face that might only be jest. “Well, I sure am glad that I came back in time! I don’t even want to imagine what you would’ve done to my precious studio.”

Jinyoung barely hears him mutter, “ _ours_ ”, before he quickly turns back to him. “Ah, Jinyoung, this is Youngjae. Youngjae, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung inches forward, ready to extend his hand, but Youngjae crosses his arms, eyes sweeping up and down his form. “You know, JB, I promised your mom that I’d make you introduce me to lover boy once I got back, but I didn’t expect it to be this fast.” His gaze drops to Jinyoung’s half extended hand. “I’d shake your hand but I’m not sure where it’s just been.”

Jinyoung flushes. He hears Jaebeom protesting loudly and Youngjae’s cackles. He’s probably red right now and it only makes him want to crawl into the carpet even more. 

“Relax, dude,” Youngjae says amicably, noticing his discomfort. “I’m making fun of JB, not you. Don’t worry about it.” But Jinyoung is worrying. 

“I met Jackson, right?” Jaebeom reminds him. “Same thing, isn’t it? That wasn't very nerve-wracking.”

Jinyoung doesn’t think so. “That’s because Jackson was hitting on you.”

Jaebeom splutters a bit, and Youngjae cries out, “Oh! Oh?” 

“Forget about all that,” his boyfriend says hastily, “how did it go? Your dad…?” He doesn’t need to complete the sentence for Youngjae to understand it. The atmosphere promptly turns a little more serious. 

“He didn’t say much but I think everything’s okay.” His voice is quiet. “He started watching Weekly Idol after I left, apparently.”

Jaebeom barks out a laugh. “Really?” 

Jinyoung has no clue what Weekly Idol has to do with anything, but he doesn’t interfere, chooses instead to admire how they’re serious and sentimental on one hand and goofy and sarcastic on the other. They’re definitely best friends. He finds himself smiling at their interactions, noting in interest that Jaebeom pulls Youngjae to him by the nape like he does with Jinyoung.

“His mom is dying to meet you, by the way,” Youngjae says, words muffled in Jaebeom’s shirt. “She’s upset that you met everyone else but her.”

“Oh…” That doesn’t really make Jinyoung feel any better, but Jaebeom quickly looks at him, and there’s a question in his eyes, a sort of hope. Jaebeom wanted him to meet his mother?

“What have you been up to?” Jaebeom turns back to where Youngjae is now tinkering with the controls. “Have you made any music or just made out?”

That’s when Jaebeom catches sight of the light. 

“You—!” He yelps, pointing at it in shock. “You turned that on? You were _recording_ us?”

Oh, this can’t get any more embarrassing. Jinyoung feels his ears grow hot. He doesn’t fancy listening to himself like _that_. Youngjae just shrugs and takes his seat. 

“Just doing you a favour. Maybe you can put it in your next sex track.” Jaebeom’s fingers twitch like he’s about to punch his best friend, but then his arm falls to his side. Jinyoung watches his expression turn grave, like he’s _contemplating_ it, like he’s actually _considering_ it. 

He seizes the pillow on the couch and wallops his boyfriend. Jaebeom shrieks and covers his head with his arms. “What—kind—of—pervert—?”

“He _is_ a pervert, Jinyoung-ssi,” Youngjae draws, swaying back and forth in his chair. “Why else would he bring you here to get down and dirty?”

“Look who’s talking!” Jaebeom kicks him. “You were watching and _recording_ us! I’m pretty sure that makes you the pervert!”

-

Later, when things have settled and the two are discussing the tracks Jaebeom made with Jackson and Mark, Jinyoung finds himself thinking about it. 

_His mom is dying to meet you, by the way._

It makes him feel guilty. All over again. 

Summer is starting soon, and before the day care starts functioning, Jinyoung gets a couple weeks off. He intended to go home with the twins, but now he wonders if he should ask Jaebeom along. There are a lot of things at home that Jaebeom needs to know, especially with how strong he feels about the man, things that he should know before he chooses to stay with him forever. It twists at him. Jaebeom has been nothing but transparent with him about his own life, and in return, Jinyoung hasn’t told him anything—not why he didn’t finish college, not why the twins live with him, not who’s back home waiting for him.

He should really tell him. Not tell. Show. He should bring Jaebeom with him, if he wants to. 

And then he can go meet Jaebeom’s mother. If Jaebeom wants him to.

“Nyoung?” He lifts his eyes to meet Jaebeom’s gaze. “You alright?”

He nods. “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> guys i have some more plot points to cover, but the updates most likely aren't going to be regular from now on, sorry about that, but i really do have a lot on my plate atm


End file.
